Betrayed
by AnnabethChase0192837465
Summary: Lilly is Percy Jackson's sister. She betrayed him for Kronos's army and for love. What will happen when she goes to visit Percy a year after the war?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi. I'm Lilly Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Sister of Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan's Girlfriend, and Co-Leader of Kronos's Army.

Everyone says that I betrayed Camp Half-Blood. They don't know why. I barely know why. I guess it was because of the way they treated all the unclaimed kids sitting in the Hermes Cabin. Maybe it was because of how they treated the "Minor" Gods. I really don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

After the war, I cried and cried. We had lost. I had lost the most. My brother hates me, my dad is ashamed of me, and my boyfriend is dead. I understand that the cause I fought for was good, but I fought for the wrong person.

 _DURING THE END OF THE WAR_

I had gone up with Luke to fight Percy and Annabeth. "Don't do this Lilly!" Percy shouted. "I have to! I pledged my cause! I'm a daughter of Poseidon! Still, I was pushed aside for my brother to collect the fame and glory! This was my only choice! Luke promised happiness, he promised love! He said that no god or demigod would be an outcast!" I yelled as tears stung my eyes. "I'm sorry Lily," he replied, "but I have to kill you!". I slashed my sword at Percy , trying to kill him. I had found where his Achilles heel was, the small of his back.

Suddenly, Luke fell. We all turned to look towards him. "Lilly… I led you towards Kronos… I'm sorry." I ran towards Luke and hugged him. He barely had a pulse. "Annabeth… did you ever… l-love me?" He asked. I felt betrayed. All this time, he loved another girl. "Luke," Annabeth said softly, "no. I never loved you. You were like a brother to me. You were my family. I loved you like a brother." She said calmly. Luke faced me again, "Lilly, you were my true love. I knew that you were for me the moment I saw you. I…...I'm… sorry." With that, he plunged his sword into his side, howling in pain. I just sat with his head on my lap muttering, _I Love You._

He went limp. I cried and rested my face on his lifeless body. After that, I fled. I knew that Camp Half-Blood would never want me, so I went where they would not even think of going, Tartarus.


	3. Chapter 3

_ONE YEAR LATER_

After the war, I had journeyed through the Underworld to Tartarus. Eventually, I found Thanatos. He gave me sanctuary, he made me his wife, now I am immortal, I am his bride. I am a goddess. The Goddess of Lost Hope. I have chosen to live this way. I move gracefully, but with sorrow. I have kept all of my water powers, only, I have gained new ones. Today, I return to Camp Half-Blood. I will see Percy and apologize. Then, I will leave.

As I enter the gates to the camp, I have disguised myself to look like a struggling demi-god. Percy runs up to me and leads me to the infirmary. That night, I use my magic to make it look like I am a daughter of Poseidon, which is who I am. I sit with Percy in our cabin, only then do I reveal who I really am.

"Percy, I have something to apologize for." I begin. "What do you mean? You only just got here and already need to apologize?" He snorts. I continue, "Percy, it is me, Lilly, your sister. I have come to apologize for my former actions. I am sorry about my betrayal. I know you do not wish to see me, so I will leave once I am done." Percy looks terrified, he looks at me with sadness and anger in his eyes. "I traveled to Tartarus after Luke died. Thanatos found me. Now I am immortal. I am his wife. I am the goddess of lost hope. I have lost more than you ever will. Thank you for listening to me, now I shall go." And with that I left in a cloud of blue smoke.

 **Sorry for all the short chapters! Although there's probably no one reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Lilly was alive! She was here! She returned to me, only to say that she was married and is now a goddess! I have to tell Chiron and Annabeth!

As I walked towards the big house, Annabeth came up to me and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain!". I smiled at her and replied, "Hey WiseGirl! I have something to tell you and Chiron. Come on!" I motioned for her to follow me.

"Chiron! I need to talk to you about that new girl from the Poseidon Cabin!" I said to him. "What is it Percy? Is everything okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. But… I…do you remember Lilly?" I started. "Of course I do Percy. What about her?" He looked at me with question in his eyes. I could see pain and sadness come across his still face. "She's alive. She's a goddess, the Goddess of Lost Hope. Thanatos married her. She came to me disguised as the new Poseidon camper. What should we do about this?" I asked hesitantly. Annabeth and Chiron stared at me with questioning faces. Annabeth looked stunned. She had pain linger on her face and you could guess that it was because of Luke. Chiron's expression looked calm, but also as if he was hiding something. "We must call a meeting in the Rec Room immediately!" He said.

SOMEBODY's POV (no one in particular)

Chiron had called all of us head counselors into the Rec Room for something that Percy had to tell us. Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Jake, Clarisse, Will, Thalia, Jason, Pollux, and Connor and Travis were all sitting around the Ping-Pong Table. Conner was spraying some Cheese Wiz onto a pile of crackers. "Percy, would you care to explain why we're here?" Asked Chiron. "Yes well, Lilly is alive." From that there were a bunch of lund gasps from around the room. We all knew about Lilly. She had betrayed us all. After she fled, we all had just assumed she had died out of grief. If she was alive, this could mean bad things for us all.

"And," Percy continued, "she apologized to me. She was really sorry. She had escaped to the Underworld, Tartarus to be exact. She said that… t-that Thanatos found her. He took pity on her and turned her immortal. Now she is his wife, as well as the Goddess of Lost Hope." No one knew what to think of this. Everyone just had still faces except for Percy.

LILLY's POV

After I had left Cabin 3, I returned to the Underworld. I went to Elysium to visit Luke. Thanatos allows me to visit Luke so that he will not be as lonely. "Hey Luke." I say. "Hey Lilly, what's going on? Did you tell Percy?" He asks. "Yeah, I did." I replied. "Well?" He says, "How did it go? Did he take well?" "I don't know Luke. I left before he could reply. I may go back soon to clear the air with him for real."

I leaned onto Luke's chest. At first it felt weird. Me being a goddess and Luke being dead. But we learned to get used to it. Thanatos doesn't care if I decide to stay with Luke or not. I'm just his wife because he took pity on me. I looked up and he stroked the hair out of my face. It was hard being a goddess being a new goddess. You'd be surprised at how low the term "minor" could be used if you are a goddess.

I leaned towards Luke and we kissed. His lips were warm, despite being dead. I wanted so bad to bring him back to life. I wanted us to be happy. Instead, he was dead. I am a traitor. Now I have a god looking over me because he took _pity_ on me. I was sick of it! I pulled away from Luke only to let him see that sadness and guilt in my eyes. "It's okay Lilly. You weren't a traitor, you weren't bad. It was good to you. Plus," he stumbled, "I dragged you into it." He whispered this to me softly. "No Luke! How dare you say that! You were a hero in the end! It was not your fault!" He laughed and held me close. I had made up my mind, I would bring Luke with me to see Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. That was final.

 **Thank you for actually reading this! Please review and by the way, what do you think I should do next? I think I'm going to make them go on a quest for something. What should they go on a quest for?**


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY's POV

Everyone looked stunned at what I had said. Even I wasn't sure how to take this. If Lilly apologized, she could be on our side. I wanted to see my sister again, I really did. However, I wasn't sure how to take this.

Suddenly, Rachel started to speak. The green smoke started to fill the room. Her eyes swirled out and the Oracle's raspy voice came out.

" _One Blue and Two Grey must come together_

 _To seek the foe, the friend, the sister_

 _Persuade her they must, to join the cause_

 _Then, only then, will the spirit be rested_

 _For he will be grateful, a power is blessed_

 _To the Son of the Sea will lose the most"_

Rachel looked up as her normal green eyes started to appear. "What happened?" She asked, "What did I say?" I explained to her that she just spoke a prophecy. One that was probably about Lilly.

"Well everyone," Chiron said, "we have another prophecy." Suddenly campers started screaming. We all ran outside and you wouldn't believe what we saw.

LILLY's POV

It's hard to tell time in the Underworld. I decided that it was a good time to bring Luke up with me to see Camp Half-Blood. We traveled into the mortal world and appeared at Camp thanks to my powers. I looked around the camp and saw several new cabins and shrines. None of which were to me. Then again, why would they make one to me? I'm the newest goddess there is!

All the campers stared in shock at the sight of me. I had made myself look the way I did before I was turned into a goddess. That is what I prefer to look like most of the time. Campers screamed at the sight of me. Also, seeing as Luke, a ghost was just floating next to me, I guess you could say that they had a right to be terrified.

I made Luke stable so he looked like a normal demigod. Percy and Annabeth came running out of the big house. I assumed that they were having a meeting about me.

"Hey Percy. Have you come to kill me off now? As you see, I am a goddess, I can not be defeated. You can also see that I have brought Luke. We've come to make the peace offering once and for all." I say as calm and mature as I possibly can. "Lilly I-I…" he stammered, "I don't know how to take this. Do you still pledge yourself to Kronos's cause?" He asked. "Percy we have already discussed this. I apologized for my actions. I was driven mad with the thought that I was a loner, that no one except for Luke cared." I said as Luke put his arm around me.

Everyone in the crowd shifted nervously. I saw Annabeth take Percy's hand defensively. "So Percy, are you and Annabeth dating? Gods I thought that you would never get around to it!" I said with a happy expression on my face. Some of the older campers nodded reluctantly and Percy and Annabeth both blushed. "Umm. So Lilly, why are you here?" He asked me. "Well, I came to make peace with the camp. I came to live a normal life for a few days, and I thought that everyone would like to see Luke." I replied. Annabeth gasped as she noticed Luke. She immediately ran up to him and squeezed him. "Okay Annabeth. He's only mortal for the amount of time that I'm up here. You know, me being immortal."

Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and a "Death to Barbies" shirt raced over to Luke. "Oh my gods Luke!" She yelled, "I missed you so much! Don't leave us Luke. We're family." I felt slightly awkward. I mean, I knew that Annabeth and Thalia only had a brotherly love for Luke but he was still my boyfriend.

THALIA's POV

I rushed over to all the commotion and saw someone whom I thought had left forever. Luke. "Oh my gods Luke!" I yelled, "I missed you so much! Don't leave us Luke. We're family." I saw the other hunters eyeing me suspiciously. I didn't care. Luke, Annabeth and I only loved each other as siblings do. I was so happy that he was back. I wasn't sure if I would live without him. _Oh gods._ I thought, _I can't fall in love._

ANNABETH's POV

As Lilly answered Percy's question I noticed the tall blond boy standing next to her. _Luke._ I rushed out of Percy's embrace and threw myself onto Luke. Sure, I hadn't seen him in a few months. Still, he was here. I felt him kiss my head the way he did when I had seven. When I would have nightmares and he would comfort me.

Suddenly Thalia came running over. "Oh my gods Luke! I missed you so much! Don't leave us Luke. We're family." She started to cry as Luke hugged the two of us back. He didn't dare kiss Thalia because she was a hunter. However, he seemed so grateful that he was here. Maybe not alive alive, but here.

 **Thank you for reviewing and actually reading the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

LILLY's POV

"Uh, I see that this is a very happy reunion and all, but we're here to discuss peace. After that, we'll leave you to your activities." I said slightly awkwardly. "Lilly," Percy said, "There's a new prophecy. It involves you." "How do you know? I can't be in anymore quests. You know that. I don't want to lose anymore of my family members. I can't keep hurting people. Come on Luke, let's go." I said, tears were starting to form as I remembered everyone that we had lost being on Kronos's side. Percy wouldn't understand, after everything I went through, I'm told that I have to go on a quest to hurt more people? I couldn't understand that. So I left. I left with Luke. I didn't care if he tried to chase after me. I wasn't coming back.

PERCY's POV

"Lilly wait!" I shouted. Before I knew it sh had dissolved into sea mist with Luke, gone. Thalia and Annabeth started to cry, but held in their tears. "Okay, this is part of the quest. We need to get to Lilly and forgive her. Apparently since she married to Thanatos, she lives in the Underworld. Umm, so who wants to go?" I asked.

"Percy you should go. It says that one blue, meaning Poseidon. Two grey means Athena. You have to go, but two Athena campers have to go as well." She told me. "That's simple, you and Malcom can come with me." I looked around and saw Malcolm shift uneasily. "Yes Percy, that seems like a good idea. You, Annabeth, and Malcolm shall leave tonight after dinner. Come to the big house after dinner so I can give you some materials. Meanwhile, you should start to pack." Chiron told us. Malcolm and Annabeth nodded and headed off towards the Athena cabin while discussing plans.

I walked towards the Poseidon cabin and sat down on my bed. I stared at the bed across from me, it used to be Lilly's. There were still some marks telling us that that was her bed. I stared at the blue sheets. I couldn't believe that I had brought up the quest I mean, I knew now that it was never about her going on the quest. It was about forgiveness and love. It was easy and simple to forgive someone, but regaining their trust was near impossible. I wasn't sure if I could do it.

I knew that it was stupid to bring up quests around her. On every one she lost someone or something valuable to her. On her first quest she thought that she had lost Luke, that he was gone. On her second one she had lost Amanda, the daughter of Athena, and her best friend. Next she lost her necklace, her one and only connection to her mom. She couldn't take it anymore, so she joined Luke and his army. She believed to much that Kronos would change her luck that she became co-leader of the army. I remember that day during the battle. She marched up in front of monsters and demigods alike. Everyone feared her. She stood tall and looked powerful. She stood with pride, but she was weak. After losing so much, no one could be blind to the sorrow she had in her eyes. I was almost proud of her, before remembering that she was the enemy.

Tears started to run down my cheeks as I remembered the thought. She was like Nico Di Angelo. They had both lost a lot, almost everything that was important to them. Except Lilly had lost everything, her brother, her boyfriend, her mom, her best friend. I could understand why she had joined Luke. She was scared, scared of losing anyone else that was important to her. Nut she had lost me. I wasn't sure if I _could_ trust her again. On this quest I didn't want her to get hurt more. Sure she was a goddess, but she _was_ a demigod.

I packed my stuff and sat on Lilly's bed. I sat on something that made a crinkling sound. I hadn't touched her stuff once she had left. It was like my secret burial for her. It was a letter.

 _Dear Anyone Who Finds This,_

 _I wanted to tell you my story. By now you probably know who I am already. A traitor, the enemy, but do you know why? I'd say no. I wasn't sure either. I wanted to tell you why I switched sides. Sure, if you ask Percy he'll tell you the simple way. I had lost a lot and was so desperate for happiness that I joined Luke. That's a lie. There was a lot more to it than that. I wanted to tell you why I changed, so here it is._

 _I was twelve when I was found by a satyr and brought to Camp Half-Blood. Already, I was a sad person. I had gone to school when I was six and remembered getting told by the teacher that my mom was dead. She had died in a fire. Of course that wasn't true considering that Percy and I are real siblings. He had gotten to live with mom while I thought the Percy and my mom were dead. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. The only thing I had from them was my necklace. It had a silver chain with a seashell locket. Inside the locket was a picture of me, Percy, and my mom._

 _I moved from foster home to foster home. Nowhere was good for me. My foster family would somehow unexpectedly die. I would make friends and be happy, only to have them leave me. I would be happy! Then I was sad. I often wondered why this all happened with me. Why I was the unfortunate one. Why I had to go through all the pain. I thought that I was alone in the world._

 _When I was in seventh grade I met Bella. She insisted on being my friend, no matter what I said. I warned her that she would end up dead, like all my other family and friends. She didn't care. After three months of being friends I thought that she was safe, I thought that the gods had finally granted me permission to be happy. Then it came. A group of giants had attacked me. Then I started living the normal demigod life. You know, the satyr tells you about the gods and all. I got to Camp Half-Blood. I was claimed, and re-met Percy. It was amazing. I felt like my life was complete. I saw mom again. She was happy and not with Gabe. I felt whole and loved this demigod camp._

 _Then I had to go on a quest. I had started to "date" Luke. We just hang out a lot and promised that we would date when I got older. On the quest I found out that he was evil. He wanted me to join him. I refused. I had already lost a lot and just when my happiness level was getting high, it crumbled down._

 _On my second quest I was starting to build my confidence and happiness up again. But I lost Amanda. She was by my side the whole time. On top of that I was getting treated like a nobody. Percy had returned with the golden fleece and of course I was happy, but no one cared about me anymore. After Amanda died I couldn't take it. I tried to build everything up again._

 _On my final quest I lost my necklace. Sure, I had my family again. So? The necklace was my one reminder that after the bad, good things have to happen. For every good there is always a good. But with the necklace gone, I was destroyed. I couldn't handle it. Luke came to me and said that Kronos would give me happiness. I joined Luke._

 _Now you know my story. Remember, "For every bad thing in life, there are more good things to tip the balance."(-Richelle Mead) Thank you for listening. Don't make my mistakes. Share this quote with anyone you like, just don't lose yourself like I did._

 _-Lilly Jackson_

 **Thanks for reading! What do yo think of Lilly's letter? I may only have a few more chapters after this.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey whoever's reading this! I have a large writer's block. If you have any ideas, please let me know! I don't think I'll be able to continue this story though. If you liked my idea though, feel free and use my idea, although, please give me an acknowledgement! Thanks! Especially to all of you who commented.**


End file.
